Quidditch Injuries and Confusion
by anothermarauder
Summary: James has fallen off his broom and is now lying in the hospital wing injured because Lily has finally shown up to one of his quidditch matches, and Lily is conflicted and confused. A bit unrealistic in the love area, but it's fluff and fun to read! :P Rated T because I'm paranoid and don't fully understand the ratings. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I hope you like this! I hope I got their personalities right, please excuse it and tell me in the reviews if I didn't. Well, enjoy!**

"But Evans, you never go to any of my matches!" James Potter complains, following me around the common room.

"And why should I?' I ask. Potter ignores this.

"But this time we're going to win!" I stop abruptly and turn around.

"Oh, really? And why is that, exactly?" He smirks and runs his hand through his already messy hair.

"Well, because I'm playing chaser, as usual." I roll my eyes and push through the 6th year dormitory door, slamming it shut behind me.

I flop down on my bed. Honestly, that Potter is such an arrogant prat! Always bragging to his friends, hexing people for no reason, though he has gotten better, and messing up his hair, making it look even cuter—er, worse. Making it look even worse.

I get up and start braiding my hair back and framing my eyes with a little mascara. It's one of those days where I have bags under my eyes from staying up so late studying.

I don't get it! I work hard and take notes throughout all of my classes, and James just laughs in the back with his friends. And we get the same grade! Admittedly I might get a little higher in a few classes like Transfiguration or Charms, but he does better than me in Care of Magical Creatures or Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I sigh and look out the window. James is walking onto the quidditch pitch with Sirius, who happens to be a beater. I find myself wanting to be down there, to join the crowd of spectators already gathering. I want to watch James Potter. I don't know why, I mean, I make a point of ignoring him. But I am overcome with an urge to watch him.

I look over to my friend Alice, who is laying on her bed, immersed in _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_. "I better head down to breakfast, Alice," I tell her. She doesn't look up and just mutters,

"Huh? Okay, whatever." I leave her murmuring about Venomous Tentaculas or Mandrakes or whatever else is in that book.

When I reach the portrait hole instead of taking the usual right that would take me to the Great Hall, I take a left toward the front doors. I walk out and head toward the quidditch pitch. From here I watch James score a goal and soar off, pumping his arms in the air. I smile. Slytherin is getting pounded.

Apparently everyone knows about James' obvious crush on me, for just when I'm taking my seat Sean Jordan, the commentator of the match spots me. "Oi! Potter! Looks like Evans finally decided to show up. Better up your game now, huh?" The Gryffindors laugh and the Slytherins jeer.

I look up and see James staring at me with those piercing hazel eyes of his. I blush. James is staring so intently he doesn't hear Sirius's warning until it was too late. "James! JAMES! Look behind you!" He yells.

James turns to look just as a bludger lands a blow to his chest. He staggers on his broom and has just managed to regain his grip when the second bludger catches him in his stomach and knocks him clear off his broom. Everything went quiet. Sirius gives a shout and flattens himself on his broom, but I know he won't get there in time.

James falls for what seems like forever. The teachers' reflexes are too slow. At the last minute there is a hasty incantation and a half-formed spell shoots toward James, at the last minute slowing the fall. When he hits the ground there is a crushing sound as all the air is knocked out of James' lungs.

My brain goes fuzzy. All I care about was getting onto that field, getting to James. I swerve and dodge everyone who is trying to stop me as I push through the crowd and make it to James' side.

He looks terrible. His arm is bent at an awkward angle, and there is something white poking out of his leg that takes me a second to realize is his shinbone. Cuts frame his face, and his glasses had fallen off. I am sure there is much more damage internally. I kneel over him.

I listen intently for a breath. For the longest time, there is nothing. What if he was dead? I don't even know what I felt about him, and he might be dead. This couldn't be happening.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by a rasping sound, and James' chest rises slightly. Hot tears stain my eyes of relief that he was alive, that there might be a chance. I use my sleeve to brush away a trickle of blood that ran from James' mouth.

Sirius lands next to me and I hear a gasp from him as he takes in James' condition. Sirius falls to his knees.

Professor McGonagall pushes her way through the crowd. "Miss Evans, Mr. Black, I'm afraid we need to get Mr. Potter up to the hospital wing immediately." I straighten up and keep watching James. Sirius takes no notice of her.

I gently kneel down to him. "Sirius? We need to move James now, okay? He needs to go to the hospital wing. We can visit him soon," I tell him, though I don't want to leave James. I want to stay by him, to be there when he wakes up.

Sirius looks up at me, and tears are staining his face. "It's all my fault," he cries. "If I had only gone into a deeper dive—"

I cut him off, just realizing something. "No," I said. "It's not your fault, Sirius, it was because I showed up that he was distracted and didn't dodge the bludger." I drop to my knees. It's all my fault. James was staring at me and didn't hear Sirius, didn't see the bludger.

Professor Flitwick begins bustling around and levitating James onto a stretcher. I stare at the ground and pick up James' broken glasses. I barely register the pain as I squeeze them so hard the broken glass pierces my skin.

I look up and see James being carried back to the castle. I don't even hesitate. I stand up and run towards the hospital wing, Sirius on my heels.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I was going to make this a one-shot, but I wanted to get this up. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last time I forgot to say this, but:**

**If I was JK Rowling I would be famous, and I'm not exactly famous, so I'm not JK Rowling.**

_**oracle987: **_**Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter, like you wanted!**

When I get to the hospital wing I ignore the hands trying to restrain me. I try to dodge everyone, everything. All I care about is getting to James. But when I feel a particular pair of hands grab me I feel it is important.

I look back and see the hands belong to Remus. His expression is tight. I don't want to make this even harder for him, so I allow myself to be gently led back to a chair. Remus sits in the chair next to mine in silence. One image has permanently pasted itself into my brain.

James.

He had looked so pale, so weak, so un-James like. I can't believe it. James Potter. The arrogant prat I thought he was earlier today. The confident guy with the messy hair and cool smile. The guy who nicked snitches and hexed people and would do anything for his friends. Broken. Hurt.

I had thought I hated him. I had thought I would do anything but be with him. I had thought he was the worst thing on earth, the idiot Potter. But now it was different. I don't know if it always had been, if underneath I really hadn't hated him, but the one thing I was sure of was that I didn't want him to die.

I look around me. Sirius has gotten up and is on his knees in front of the door separating us and James. Tears are streaming down his face. I don't feel any better, but I manage to walk over to him and sit beside him.

"Hey Sirius," I murmur. He doesn't answer, but instead leans into my body. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on top of his. He takes a shaky breath.

"When I saw him fall I knew I wouldn't get there in time. I knew he would hit the ground. I can't get that image out of my head, and I couldn't do anything. He looked so weak, Lily. Just lying there as if he was dead."

"I know, Sirius," I respond. But he wipes his tears away and continues.

"He'd be really happy you were here. He really fancies you. More than he lets on." But I thought he showed it pretty well, asking me out every time I turn a corner, trying to get me to come to one of his matches. But I finally do and look where it got him.

"Sirius," I say. "I almost didn't come to the match today. But something felt different. I guess I just wanted to watch him, to really look at him before I decide."

"Decide what?" He asks. I take a breath.

"Decide…whether I like him or not. If he's not the arrogant prat I thought he was." Sirius laughs softly.

"Oh, he's still an arrogant prat. But a good one, at that." I give a small laugh, but it quickly fades when I look at the door that James lies behind.

Motionless.

If I hadn't shown up he wouldn't be hurt. If I had just ignored him like usual he would be laughing with his friends right now. But I did come. I came to watch, to make him happy, and disaster fell.

Remus walks up and leads Sirius to a seat. I follow. "You know, Lily," Remus says, "It's really not your fault. It's not anyone's, really. You should know that—" But he is cut off as the door swings open. We all turn and see Madam Pomfrey standing there, lips pursed.

"Mr. Potter is in critical condition, but I think he may have a few visitors." Sirius, Remus, and I look at each other and immediately head towards the room where James Potter lies.

**I know, it's kind of short, but the third chapter is in progress now! Thanks for reading, and please review. It really does help a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! It's a bit longer than the second one. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Oh, and I forgot to mention that if you review you get a shout out. You know, because reviews are really helpful to me.**

_**jilyismypatronus: **_**I'm glad you liked it! I sort of changed the layout this time, is that better?**

When I get in the room I gasp.

James' body is lying on a crisp white bed, with no sheets covering it. His head is wrapped in bandages, as is his chest. I am sure the bandages are there to mark the harmed areas, for the magic wouldn't need bandages to work. His right arm is crossed across his chest, held in place with a sling. His left leg is propped on pillows, covered in a cast. The same wrist is encased in a brace. James is covered in small cuts, with a longer scrape running down the side of his face.

The only sign he is alive is the occasional ragged breath he draws.

I sink onto the chair next to his bed and pull my knees up. Sirius sits on the arm of my chair, and Remus stands behind us. We are all silent, just staring. Then Sirius speaks up.

"Prongs? I know you probably can't hear me right now, but if you could see yourself right now you'd be pretty surprised. The famous James Potter, lying motionless on a hospital bed. It's not really a good look for you, buddy." His voice cracks.

"You know, Evans is here right now. I bet if you knew that you'd be trying to get up, to ruffle your hair." He glances at me.

I clear my throat. "Yeah, you're not looking too good. But I bet you'll be up in no time, back to your usual pranks and jokes. Maybe even get yourself a girlfriend." Sirius and Remus both stare at me. "What, I don't know. It's possible." I defend myself.

"Lily," Sirius begins, "Does that mean—" I sigh.

"Honestly I don't even know anymore. I don't know if I like James, or if I just feel bad for him because I got him here, or what. I just don't know." That kind of ends our conversation.

Time passes slowly. I refuse to go anywhere. I am stuck there, just watching. Waiting for movement. My hand is bleeding from squeezing James' glasses so hard, and Madam Pomfrey comes to bandage it. Eventually Remus and Sirius leave to get food and shower. But I don't. I sleep in that chair for six days. Waiting.

On the seventh day I feel too distant from James. I get onto the bed and curl up. I lean into his chest, careful not to hurt him.

This is all my fault. I know I've told myself this a billion times, and Remus told me it wasn't, but it really was. I just remember his piercing hazel eyes locked on mine, Sirius' shout, the bludger, the fall. And the sound when he hit the ground.

A horrible, crushing sound.

I wrap my arms around myself and tuck my legs up. A silent tear slides down my face. I'm so confused.

But then I hear a sound. James gives a small cough. In that cough I feel a drop of hope. I look up into James' face. He's looking around the room, confused.

Of course. He can't see anything. I reach over to the side table, grab the fragments of James' glasses, and say, "_Reparo_." The glasses immediately fix themselves. I reach up to James, brush his hair out of his eyes, and set them gently on his face. His eyes focus. And he sees me.

"Lily?" "You're awake!" I cry. I bury him in a hug, before realizing that it might hurt his ribs. I pull away sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. "Am I dead? Are you dead too?" I laugh gently.

"No, silly. You're in the hospital wing. You've been unconscious for six days. I was started to think you'd never wake up."

"But why would you care? Why are you here? Why aren't you ignoring me like usual? Why—"

I cut him off by gently brushing my lips against his. "Because maybe I realized there's something special about you, James. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

He opens his mouth, then closes it again. "What's this? Is James Potter speechless?" I tease. He responds by reaching his good arm, the one with the brace on his wrist, up and touching my cheek. But then he winces and pulls back.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" He shakes his head and gives a small smile.

"No, it's just my ribs. But I want you here. Have you been here often? Or did you just come in today?"

I shake my head. "I've been here all week."

"Like, you come every day? Or you haven't left?"

"I never left, James. I just wanted to watch you." I reply with a smile.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, James. I'm here." He frowns.

"But you called me James." I laugh.

"Maybe I did."

He just falls back against his pillow, looking stunned. "C'mere."

"What is it? What's wrong?" I'm really worried for him.

He smiles. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to be near you." He pats the bed and I lie down next to him, putting my head on his good shoulder.

I give a little sigh. "Are you okay, Lily?" He asks. I smile.

"I am now. I was so worried. It was because of me that you fell, that you're even in here. If you had died it would have been my fault, and I couldn't have lived with that. I didn't know what I felt about you. I think I really like you, James. I don't know if I always have. I just know I do now."

"Well, Lily," he replies, "I really like you too. Can you please be my girlfriend? Is this time different?"

I look up at him. "Yes. Yes it is. I would be proud to be your girlfriend."

I nestle myself up in the crook of his elbow and fall asleep.

I fall asleep leaning against James Potter.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was an okay chapter, I was kind of stuck on where to start. There will be at least one more chapter. After that, I don't know if I'm going to continue the story or not. And please please please review! It means so much to me and its super helpful and it makes my day. **_**And **_**if you review you get a shout out. Anyway, bye!  
-Elsie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Remember, reviews are the reason I can update quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I would be famous if I was JK Rowling, and I'm not famous. **

**Sorry this is a little bit later, I had an audition two nights ago and a callback last night so I couldn't post then.**

**There will probably be one more chapter after this one! Please review, and tell me what you think I should do for the next one. **

_**oracle987: **_**I'm glad you liked it! Maybe this one will be cute too…**

_**klaineharrypotterdivergent: **_**First of all, I like your username. Klaine rules! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like this one too!**

**Well, I think that's a long enough author's note, I hope you like the story! **

When I wake up I hear voices. It takes me a moment to realize that those voices belong to Sirius, Remus, and James. I am just about to open my eyes when I hear my name.

"Ooh, Jamesey boy are you already sleeping with Lily? That's moving kinda fast, don't you think?" Sirius chuckles.

My eyes remain closed, but I can imagine James' crooked smile at this. "Actually I'm just glad she talked to me today. Did she really stay here all week?

Remus says, "She never left, Prongs. Eventually Padfoot and I left to shower and grab a bite to eat, but she didn't. She stayed by your side for _6 days_. And we thought she hated you!"

James clears his throat, shifting my head a little. "Um, yeah, about that. We're not exactly rivals anymore. Actually, we're a little more than friends."

Sirius whistles. "Wait, don't tell me you kissed or something." James must have nodded, for then Sirius goes, "Seriously? But—I mean-what?"

"Yeah. Lily and I are together now! I don't believe it! I mean, I woke up, she was there, I was confused and started asking all these questions, and she cut me off with a kiss! And then she lay down to sleep next to me!"

"Sounds like she wants you a lot more than you want her."

"Come on Moony, we both know that's not true." Um, yes it is. Maybe.

The conversation takes on a more serious note.

"But seriously Prongs, how are you?" Sirius asks, a note of concern in his voice.

James sighs. "Honestly, I feel like crap. My head hurts, body aches, and breathing is more painful than inhaling a thousand knives. But I can deal. I'd rather it be me than any of you guys or Lily. I couldn't stand it if it was."

James is so sweet. I can't believe I ever doubted him. I know that sounds like a silly romance cliché thing, but seriously. I think he was acting arrogant partially to get my attention, and now that he has it he can open up to the other side of him. I curl up even tighter next to him.

He must have felt me move, for he goes, "Lily? Are you awake?" I sit up and rub my eyes, fully aware that Sirius and Remus are staring at my bedhead.

Right then Madam Pomfrey bustles in. "All right, let's see if we can get you released by tomorrow, shall we?" I smile and help James slowly sit up.

He tries to stretch, then winces and pulls his arms back down. Sirius and Remus exchange glances.

"All righty then," she says, before helping him pull his pajama shirt off. I look away after spotting his abs. Quidditch has gotten him really in shape.

Madam Pomfrey pulls the bandages off his chest before murmuring a spell. She then bustles around him, changing bandages, casting spells, and giving the occasional "Hmm," or "Tsk tsk."

After she finishes all this she says, "Well, your arm has healed completely, since it was a clean break. Just take it easy with that. You will need a crutch for your leg for a week or so, because it was much worse. Keep your brace on for two weeks, magic can only do so much with your muscles. Your ribs will be painful for a bit, but they should heal pretty soon. All in all, you're doing pretty well, Mr. Potter."

"So when can I leave, Madam?" James asks.

"Tomorrow," she replies. "Now let's get you walking."

We get James out of bed, and I support his weight while Madam Pomfrey gets him a crutch. She comes back with one that wraps around his arm, so he doesn't have to press one against his ribs.

I hold his good arm while he tries to take a step forward, but he immediately gasps and falls. Sirius and I catch him, making him cry out in pain as his ribs are jolted.

"Can't we get him something for pain?" Sirius asks. Madam Pomfrey comes forward with a potion.

"Yes, I think we might need something a bit stronger. Tell me how that feels, Potter," she says.

James takes the potion, gulps it, and immediately sits up a bit straighter. Color returns to his face. "Wow. Yeah, that's better."

"Good. Now let's try it again."

He makes it a few steps farther this time before his leg gives out and he trips, nearly knocking us both to the ground. "Sorry," he says, gritting his teeth.

"Why don't we put a brace on that leg," Madam Pomfrey suggests. She comes forward with a lightweight black brace which she wraps around his knee. "Try now."

He leans heavily on my elbow before taking a step forward, then another, and another. A smile slowly grows on his face. "Hey, I'm doing it!"

Sirius steps forward and offers James his arm. "Shall we?" James laughs and transfers his weight to Sirius' arm.

I take a step back and watch James with a smile on my face. Madam Pomfrey looks over.

"Why don't you shower and get changed? He'll still be here when you get back." "That sounds wonderful," I reply.

When I reach the dormitory I find myself overwhelmed by a sheet of brown hair. "Lily! Where have you been? McGonagall told us you were fine, but we didn't know where you went!"

"Ow. Crushing me," I say. Alice releases her grip and blushes. "I've been in the hospital wing," I say.

"With James?" She asks. "Um, yeah." I blush.

"So you were there, like, all week. I'm no detective, but I'm pretty sure that means you don't hate each other anymore."

"Not exactly," I say, my cheeks slowly growing redder. "Um, I'm kinda his girlfriend now."

Alice's jaw drops. "Seriously? But—I mean—this is really weird."

"Yeah. I'll give you a moment to let that sink in while I take a shower. I haven't done that in a while."

Alice takes a sniff. "Yeah, I can tell." I laugh and walk over to my trunk, pulling out a fresh pair of jeans and a t shirt. I walk over to the showers, humming a Weird Sister's tune.

After showering and dressing I use a fast-drying spell on my hair before rushing down to the hospital wing.

James is still there, making laps around the room and putting less and less of his weight on Sirius. His smile keeps growing bigger.

"Okay," Madam Pomfrey says, "Let's see if you can walk on your own."

James lifts his arm off of Sirius's, exchanges glances with me, and gingerly takes a step forward, leaning heavily on the crutch. His face turns a bit paler, but he does it. He slowly takes another step, and another, until he is slowly walking around the room, with me and Remus hovering around him.

A smile lights up his face and he laughs. "Lily, look! I'm walking! I'm—" he looks up at me, trips over a stool, and falls. James cries out in pain as we catch him a foot off the ground.

He looks around sheepishly as we right him.

"James, are you okay? Oh my gosh!" I say. "You seriously scared me!"

He takes a deep breath and winces. "I'm fine. Really."

"All right, young man," Madam Pomfrey bustles over. "It's your bedtime. You've got a big day tomorrow!"

"But it's only eight—" James stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees the look on Madam Pomfrey's face. He looks down. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"I'll come down so you're not alone, James," I say. "Just let me brush my teeth and change." I glance at Madam Pomfrey to clarify, and she gives a nod.

I walk up to the dormitory, answer the shrieks of my friends that realize I'm not dead, and grab my pajamas. After I change I throw on a dressing gown.

I attract a few funny looks of people as I'm walking down to the hospital wing. But I ignore them.

When I arrive back James is changed and in bed already. He's drinking a potion as I arrive. He sees me, sets the potion down, and opens his arms with hardly a wince.

I don't even hesitate. I climb right in to bed next to him and lean into his side.

Sirius and Remus come in to say good night.

"Seriously buddy, get better, okay?" "You'll be back on the quidditch pitch in no time."

After they leave he sighs. "Good night, Lily." I look up at him.

"Good night, James."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you took the time to read you should be able to take the extra minute to review! That little button is right down there, see it? It really helps!**

**Anyway, there will be at least one more chapter that should be up faster than this one was. Sorry! Right, bye!**

**-Elsie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh I haven't updated in so long! I'm really really really sorry. I had a mini writer's block and it stunk! Also I had rehearsals and one of my shows opens in like a week and we just started rehearsing the other. Anyway…**

_**cleosatori'shere: Don't worry, it's safe! I'm really glad you liked it, I hope you like this chapter too! **_

_**oracle397: Aww thanks! Thanks for helping! After I read your pm I got inspired and did something similar. **_

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It really really helps. It makes my day to know someone liked my writing. For those of you who read it and didn't review, it only takes a minute!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I were JK Rowling I would be a better author. Just saying. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

When I wake up he is still asleep.

I look up at him. James looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. So innocent. I never thought that word would be used to describe James Potter, but he looks so sweet.

His hair is still messy, with some of it covering his eyes. When he's asleep it doesn't look like he's in pain. His muscles are relaxed. A small smile plays across his lips.

I reach up and gently kiss his cheek, then slip out of bed and tiptoe up to the Gryffindor dormitory. Madam Pomfrey told me that she'd get me when he was awake.

It's early. When I get to my dorm everyone is still asleep, Alice with a book still open on her chest. I glance at the clock.

5:45.

It's a Sunday, so no one will be up until it's at least 9.

I quickly change my clothes, then settle into a chair in the common room to read.

My chair is facing the window, and I gaze out across the quidditch pitch. Was it just a week ago that James fell? It seems like so much longer than that, like I was waiting for him for a month rather than a week. The scene plays again in my head, over and over.

I turn back to my book and try to concentrate on magical creatures. My mind wanders, and I am lost in thought.

James. Am I really his? Apparently so, but the events of this past week have seemed to go by so quickly. I'm aware that most of it felt like a month, but once he woke up everything was happening, one thing after another, in rapid fire.

I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice the sound. A kind of _thump drag, thump drag_. I am still daydreaming when I hear the voice.

"Whatcha reading?"

I whirl around, dropping my book. It's James. He's standing there, leaning heavily on his crutch. His glasses are askew, and there is a bead of sweat on his forehead. A crooked smile lights up his face.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey was supposed to tell me—"

This time he's the one who cuts me off. He hobbles forward and plants a kiss on my lips. I'm supporting him, keeping him upright for at least two minutes.

Finally he pulls back and grabs his crutch. "Um, I told Madam Pomfrey I wanted to surprise you. She agreed, as long as I was careful and came right back."

"Are you serious?" He nods, and I steer him over to the couch. He plops down with a sigh and swings his leg up on the coffee table.

"So are you okay? How are you doing? What hurts?" I ask.

James takes a breath. "I'm doing better. Madam Pomfrey gave me another one of those pain potions, so it's not very bad. My ribs still hurt, though. And my leg when I walk. But other than that, I'm perfect!"

I laugh. "So, let's go down to the hospital wing. We need to get you ready for your big introduction!"

He frowns. "Introduction to what?"

"To the world, silly! You _have _been gone more than a week."

"Oh, right."

I slowly lead James down to the hospital wing, only running into Peeves, who is busy filling keyholes with gum. When he sees us he cackles and turns, but I cast a quick shield charm and hurry James down the hallway, with him leaning heavily on my elbow.

When we get to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey hurries over. "Oh, there you are, I was starting to think something happened. When she turns to get bandages James catches my eye and mouths, _"It did."_

I cover my smile as Madam Pomfrey turns around. "Well, Potter, you're ready to leave. Why don't you stay here until breakfast?"

James flashes her a smile. "That sounds perfect."

We play Wizard's Chess for a while, on a table in the corner. I'm proud to say that I beat him every time. Then we switch to Exploding Snap, which James is surprisingly good at. But every once in a while the brace on his wrist catches on the cards, sending the stack tumbling down. It explodes, singeing James' eyebrows.

While we play we talk. "So seriously, Lily," he says, "Why did you suddenly come around? I mean, I'm used to you ignoring me all the time. Why is it suddenly different?"

I giggle. "I've already answered that, James. I realized, while I was watching you, that maybe I had underestimated you. That maybe there was more to you than meets the eye."

He just leans back and stares at me, his mouth partly open and an expression of awe on his face. I blush and go, "Well—"

But he cuts me off. "Wow. I mean, I know I was awesome and all, but awesome enough to get Lily Evans?"

I laugh and slap him gently on the arm. Just then Madam Pomfrey bustles in. "Potter, let's get you ready!"

She has him sit on the edge of the bed with his shirt up to his ribs while she changes his bandages. When she pours a potion over his chest he winces and smoke rises up, but he doesn't cry out.

After she finishes James leans back against his pillow. "Um, I don't really have anything to wear, so…" He trails off, looking uncomfortable.

I speak up. "I can get them for you. I mean, I know boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory, the stairs turn into a slide. You're the one who demonstrated that for me, remember? When you were trying to sneak up to see me? But girls can go to the boy's dormitory." I look at the clock. "It's only 6:30. Nobody will be awake."

James still looks uncomfortable, but Madam Pomfrey goes, "That's a great idea! We'll be right here, I still need to get James' leg stronger."

I glance at James. His face is red and he's looking at the floor, but he gives a tiny nod. I turn on my heel and walk out of the hospital wing.

When I reach the portrait hole I stop for a minute. How should I go about doing this? I think for a moment, then enter the room.

I slowly crack the boy's dormitory door open. The sound of snoring hits me. Sirius is curled up, hugging his pillow. I stifle a laugh.

"_Lumos_," I say, and slowly creep over to the empty bed. The trunk at the end of the bed says _James Potter. _I look around, then say, very quietly, "_Alohomora_," The locks open with a creak. I look around the room, holding my breath, then look into the trunk.

I push aside the robes shoved on top of the trunk. James should probably wear muggle clothes so his crutch doesn't get caught on his robes. I pull out a pair of jeans and a wrinkled red t shirt. Then I close the trunk and tiptoe out of the room.

At the hospital wing James is doing laps around the room. When he sees me he stops and smiles. I walk over and hand him his clothes. James sits on the edge of the bed, and Madam Pomfrey comes over to help him get his brace off. I turn around as he changes.

After he changes Madam Pomfrey looks at the brace in her hands. "Before we put this on let's see how you do standing without it." James glances at me, worry in his eyes.

I come over and grip his elbow tightly. He leans heavily on his crutch and slowly stands up. His leg starts shaking, but he does it. After about a minute his leg gives out and he collapses, giving a shout of surprise and pain. I'm not able to catch him in time.

I crouch down next to him. "James? James, are you okay?" He looks up at me and takes a shaky breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Can you help me up?" I give a nod and grip his arms tightly. I slowly right him and he sits on a chair by the bed.

Madam Pomfrey walks up to him and straps his brace on tightly. "We need to work on being able to put weight on that leg."

She walks him to the door. "I want you to come in here tonight, Potter. You need to have a pain potion every night. Just take it easy today, okay?" He nods.

I come over and take his elbow. We slowly move out the door.

When we reach the Great Hall doors we stop for a minute. James looks at me.

"Ready to see your friends again?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah. Lily, I, um," He gives a little cough. "Thanks so much for everything."

I smile. "Anything for you, James."

He gives a little smile and turns.

Together we walk through the doors and into the Great Hall.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is probably the end, but if you don't want it to be please review and tell me what I should do for the next chapter, if there's going to be another one.**

**Bye!  
-Elsie**


End file.
